borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bukkithead/Bukkit o Stuph
=Discussion= This is along the lines of what I imagined: Tell me what you think before I start doing all the other sections. I also may reorder these in alphabetical order (just to appease my OCD) Bukkithead 20:17, May 25, 2010 (UTC) excellent, truly. separated into sections like you have done for the CRs. we can make it a sub-page of weapons by prefix! if i can get that by nagamarky ;0) 21:05, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Firstly, please edit any obvious mistakes (links not going to the right page, spelling errors, alphabetisation fails, me writing something in British English rather than American English). Secondly, how do you change the colour of fonts? I was thinking of making the pearl weapons standing out from the oranges. Or maybe that's not necessary? Thanks. Bukkithead 01:24, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :i believe the link colour is static to the wiki. 13:31, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Update: This is all I have time for today; I should probably be able to finish up tomorrow. I was wondering whether it would be a good idea to expand this into a sort of 'how to tell if your weapon is modded or not' page; by adding all of the other general rules about modded weapons before the prefix list (e.g. repeated/multiple prefixes, etc.). I think there is a general list of sorts on Nagamarky's talk page. Bukkithead 01:51, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :link to nagys page for now. : :RIGHT. All done it seems. I found out how to change font colour so I've marked all of the Pearl items as Pearl. Also added some statistics for fun, as I had written down all the numbers while compiling the lists. I can't find the list of ways to detect a modded weapong anywhere though :s ::nicely done with link font, good to know. 18:53, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :So, what's the future of this page then? Is there anything more I can do? I've checked through for errors but I would appreciate someone else going over it as well just to be sure. Bukkithead 16:17, May 26, 2010 (UTC) User:Nagamarky/Notes#Pearlescent Prefixes --Nagamarky 17:39, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Update: I've updated the Pearls to the same as Nagamarky's list, except the ones where no prefixes are listed. Nagamarky, is that deliberate or just from lack of information? Bukkithead 18:01, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :I am tired, and have a presentation to make tomorrow. Will get it done when I get back at night. Also, there's not much point in listing prefixes for unforced prefixes like those of the oranges, as it'd be more efficient to just list the prefix priorities and deduce from there, e.g. a material_3 Destroyer has to be Crimson and not Intense, and a tech Destroyer Vitriolic and not Crimson. --Nagamarky 18:13, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not entirely sure how that would be done/laid out... Also I thought the main point was so that people could see the possible prefixes available (and hence see whether or not any given prefix for a weapon is valid or not)? Bukkithead 18:19, May 26, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I think there's a chance you're giving me more credit for knowing how the game works that I deserve. :::I figured that, given my Destroyer for example, people will see material_3, point at Vitriolic x3 corrosive, and yell This shit should be Crimson!. But tier 3 & 4 elementals override even tier 3 materials. Point being that both, e.g. Vitriolic and Crimson, are valid for the Destroyer, but whichever will take precedence requires cracking open the gun - in this case, to find out how much tech it has. Having said that, I'm not going to encourage people to Willow their guns for any reason, so.... (Also, I've given up on my presentation and have updated the Avenger and Jackal.) --Nagamarky 18:33, May 26, 2010 (UTC) from article Project Page This page is endorsed by The Ministry of Silly Walks use this for sandboxing and ask folks to check it for ye. Nagamarky, the previous talk seems to have gone, but: I understand the whole prefix priority thing, I just wasn't sure how we would go about doing that. Maybe it would be better if I add a fourth column to each table in which you can write the prefixes in order of priority? I personally think it's useful to have a list of all available prefixes for each weapon, so that it's obvious when a weapon has one that it shouldn't, but I also understand what you are trying to do (it's just compiling a list like that is completely beyond me). I'm perfectly happy to edit the tables to allow you to add that on if that's what you want/are ok to do so? Bukkithead 18:56, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Dr. F, I gather you moved the page, but where to exactly? Bukkithead 18:58, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :i referenced this page at Weapons by prefix. 13:00, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : :Oh great, thanks :) :My baby has come to fruition. Bukkithead 13:28, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Stuff Has anyone seen an Impenetrable Ironclad that isn't 2985/265? All the legit ones I've seen are all Hardened. --Nagamarky 13:50, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :I checked my old save file, and the other one I had was Hardened. Could you possibly do a construct and find out? Otherwise the shield I have at the moment isn't legit... Bukkithead 14:02, June 8, 2010 (UTC) If it's believably-legit and not perfect, i.e. not 2985/265, then I might be willing to give Impenetrable a chance. Impenetrable Ironclads are possible in-game, but then again so are Twisted Hellfires, so.... --Nagamarky 14:12, June 8, 2010 (UTC) The other one I have is Hardened and has a fair sight less than 2985 (it's on my user page), come to think of it I don't recall any Impenetrables that weren't 2985... Do you think I should take it off the prefixes list or leave it? I don't have Twisted as a Hellfire prefix. Bukkithead 14:23, June 8, 2010 (UTC) one more the the bukkit 01:19, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Prefixes According to Gearcalc 'Vicious' is not legit for Cobra, neither is 'Terrible' for Jackal. I pointed it out with numbers on the talk pages of Cobra and Jackal, and it seems like both are prooving a gun to be modded. BreakdancingYoda 09:40, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Anything that was put in this list was found in game. Perhaps Gearcalc shouldn't be trusted so much. In fact, I'm pretty sure I can remember finding multiple Vicious Cobras in-game. 13:20, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I'm not massively sure about the Jackal, I'll research where I got that from. 13:37, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Can't see where I got them from so may have been on a talk page. Thanks for pointing that out, I'll take them off :) 14:08, October 20, 2010 (UTC)